Imaging devices such as digital cameras and video cameras each include a lens and an imaging element disposed on an optical axis of the lens. A light dimmer element is disposed between the lens and the imaging element, and adjusts an amount of light traveling from the lens to the imaging element.
Attention has been given to a liquid crystal light dimmer element as such a light dimmer element (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). It is possible to downsize the liquid crystal light dimmer element, which allows for space saving of the imaging device.
The liquid crystal light dimmer element adjusts magnitude of a drive voltage to vary light transmittance thereof. A relationship between the drive voltage and light transmittance is called VT characteristics, which is represented by an element-specific nonlinear curve. Accordingly, it is possible to specify, from the VT characteristics, the magnitude of the drive voltage that is necessary to obtain desired light transmittance.